Expectations
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Elizabeth Reynolds. Ladies maid, daughter of the house keeper. Now she travels with Darcy and Georgiana as they head to visit Bingley. Will Darcy be able to let expectations go and see her and not her low birth?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Pride and Prejudice.

"Miss Georgiana." Elizabeth whispered softly.

"Elizabeth is that you?' Georgiana rolled over and blinked. Sitting up letting the bed linen's pool around her waist.

"Yes Miss. Georgiana you need to rise so you're ready to go to Netherfield with your brother you did say you wanted to go right?"

"Of course." Georgiana pushed the covers off of herself and hopped out of bed her feet hitting the cold floor. "Can you get my pink muslin dress please? I think I'll wear my hear in a simple bun today."

"Right miss." Elizabeth said hurrying to do as her mistress asked. She pulled the desired dress from the wardrobe and laid it on the bed as she helped Georgiana out of her night clothes. She gently slipped Georgiana's under pinning over her head followed by the floating pink material. She efficiently laced her up and then sat her in front of the vanity mirror to do her hair.

"Are you packed Lizzie?"

"Oh…." Elizabeth trailed off. "I didn't know you wanted me to come I don't usually go with you on your travel's usually you take Maria."

"Yes that's true but I think it would be good for you to get away from Pemberly for a bit have you ever been anywhere else and no Lambton does not count."

"No Miss I can't say I have." Lizzie said bringing her attention back to Georgiana's hair.

"Well then it's high time you did so plus Maria stayed in London and it would be a pain to have to go and pick her up. No you'll do perfectly." Georgiana smiled at Elizabeth through the looking glass.

"If you're sure miss." Elizabeth finished Georgiana's hair and stepped back. "You're done miss."

'Thank you Lizzie now go and pack your things I'm sure William is ready to leave already.

"Ok miss." Elizabeth said hurrying from the opulent room that belonged to Georgiana Darcy and to her own sparse room in the servant's quarters. She took out her small bag and folding her one extra dress she placed it carefully inside and laid her hair brush on top slipping her diary inside.

"Lizzie what are you doing?" she turned to the doorway to see her mother standing there hands on hips.

"Miss. Georgiana has asked that I travel with her."

Mrs. Reynolds looked at her only child. Elizabeth Reynolds had grown up in Pemberly the much loved daughter of the house keeper. She'd shared lessons with Miss Darcy and had been known to play a prank of too on the Mr. Darcy but as she'd aged and became one of Georgiana's her ladies maid's those connections had severed as class distinction hardened its self against long built friendships.

Mrs. Reynolds worried her lip. "Are you sure that's wise Lizzie."

"I can't say no to Miss. Georgiana you now that Mum."

"Right you're right, I'm going to miss you child." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "Well you best get going I know Mr. Darcy is already at the carriage and I'm sure Miss. Georgiana isn't far behind. Write to me when you get a chance."

"I will." Elizabeth gave her mother a fleeting smile before leaving the room. Walking along the hallowed halls of Pemberly she couldn't help but smile with all the childhood memories that swirled around her. She remembered running across the marble chasing puppies and kittens she remembered dropping things over the banister onto unsuspecting party guest though usually it was William for in her mind he'd always be just plain William. It was usually his idea. Sure he was sober now but as a child he could be wild and crazy he used to drive the old Mr. Darcy crazy sometimes. She passed the study and remembered a time her and William had let frogs loose around his father's feet. She could almost hear the childish giggles now.

She walked out the giant doors and let the gravel crunch under her boots she came to the carriage and smiled at the sight of William standing beside it. "Mr. Darcy." She curtsied.

"Miss Elizabeth what are you doing here?' he asked shock covering his face.

"I asked her to come, Maria is in London and I didn't want to make the detour to pick her up." Georgiana said coming out the front door. "Logan please put those in the carriage and Elizabeth's too." She told the footman indicating Elizabeth's bags along with her own bags.

"Of course Miss." He bowed placing the requested bags in there place.

"Well if everyone is ready I think we should get going we don't want to be out in the dark if we can help it." Darcy held out his hand to help first his sister and then Elizabeth into the carriage. The touch of her hand caused him to grimace and clench his teeth. She was a ladies maid and that was all. Maybe one day she'd be the house keeper but she wasn't wife material no matter how pretty she was or how many fond memories he had of her. She wasn't suitable to be the next Mrs. Darcy and he respected her too much to make her his mistress. He had to keep his distance for it he didn't he knew he was bound to do something he'd regret.

Stepping into the carriage himself he shut the door behind him and tapped the top to let the driver know it was ok to leave. He watched out the window as the sites of Pemberly sailed behind them. Ignoring the two women across from him.

"Darcy are you listening at all?" he turned his head sharply to look at Georgiana

"What was that Georgie?"

"I hate that name." Georgiana grumbled "I asked if you had seen Netherfield at all."

"Yes I saw it when Bingley first rented it. I think you'll like the quaint town."

"Good." Georgiana nodded. "Elizabeth are you excited to see a different part of England?"

"Nervous is more like it," Elizabeth smile faltered.

"Oh you'll be fine." Georgiana said causing Elizabeth to give a faint smile and Darcy to look away sharply and back towards the window.

A/N I love to mess with the family Elizabeth is put into so this is my new take. What do you think? Think of all the issue's this will lead to. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Pride and prejudice.

"We're here." Elizabeth blinked and stretched the kink out of her neck as she looked out the window and saw the mansion in front of her.

"It's pretty." Elizabeth breathed.

"Not as pretty as Pemberly though." Georgiana joked.

"No not as pretty as Pemberly." Elizabeth agreed.

"Well we should get inside." Darcy tapped the top of the carriage so the driver would let them out. Jumping out he held his hand out to Georgiana and then to Elizabeth. Just as they stepped down to the gravel path the door opened and Charles Bingley came rushing out.

"Georgiana Darcy it's good to see you." Bingley smiled at his friends.

"You too Bingley." Darcy said. As they walked towards the front door.

"Miss Reynolds you may follow Mrs. Peter's to your rooms." Bingley said addressing her for the first time.

"Of course thank you Mr. Bingley."

"I'll ring you to help me dress for dinner." Georgiana said.

"Yes miss I'll be ready." She followed the Netherfield house keeper towards the servants' quarters.

"These will be your rooms. Dinner is after the master's."

"of course." Elizabeth said. She had grown up in the servant's quarters after all.

"I'll leave you to get settled in then." And with that the house keeper was gone.

She hug up her one extra dress and sat her bag down. She washed up and waited for Georiana to ring for her. Finally the bell rang in her room and she hurried towards Georgiana's room. In her hast she almost ran into William.

"Oh Mr. Darcy I'm sorry." She stumbled back.

'It's fine no harm Miss. Reynolds are you ok?"

"Fine but I must get to Miss Georgiana." She walked away maybe a bit faster then was acceptable.

"Lizzie you look flushed are you ok?" Georgiana asked as she came into the room.

"I'm fine I just had a bit of difficultiy finding your room." Elizabeth smiled brightly.

"Ok I'd like to wear my blue dress please."

"Right miss I'll get you situated into that and put the rest of your gowns away if that's acceptable."

"That's all right." Georgiana nodded as Elizabeth found the requested gown and helped Georgiana into it.

"You're perfect miss."

"Thanks" Georgiana beamed. "Charles says that Caroline is coming tomorrow." Both women shuddered slightly at the thought of that.

"Have a good dinner miss." Elizabeth smiled as she watched her go. When she'd exited the room Elizabeth busied herself with sorting out Georgiana's dresses. Hanging them all up in the wardrobe so they wouldn't wrinkle.

After that chore was done she made her way to the kitchens. "You're plate is there." The cook nodded towards a plate at the table. Elizabeth nodded her head as she slide into the seat.

"Thank you."

"so you're mother is Mrs. Reynolds of Pemberly then?" Elizabeth turned her head towards the young maid.

"Yes that's right."

The maid sniffed and Elizabeth wondered what her problem would be.

"Well just remember you're as much a servant as the rest of us."

"I…" the maid's words stung. "I never presume to be above my station." The maid sniffed again at Elizabeth's words. The table went silent as Elizabeth tried to choke down her dinner. As soon as her plate was cleared she rushed from the room not allowing the tears to fall from her eyes until she was in her room. She felt humiliated and hurt. She vowed to not give anyone in this house any reason to doubt her or her ability's."

A/N so here's chapter two thanks to everyone that reviewed. Also question What would you think of making it a Charles/Georgiana instead of Charles/Jane?


End file.
